warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Excavación
Excavación es un nuevo modo de juego introducido en la para el evento: Operación: Frente criótico. Consiste en defender una Excavadora y recoger células de energía para mantenerlo alimentado mientras descubre la localización de artefactos antiguos. Este nuevo modo de juego sustituye las misiones de Supervivencia en superficies planetarias. Mecánica Principalmente tienes que localizar el dispositivo para escanear. Su localización aparecerá en el mapa. Una vez establecido en la tierra el escáner empezará a escanear todo el mapa para localizar artefactos. Los escáneres detectaran un artefacto enterrado cada 25 segundos. Los jugadores tendrán que defender el escáner mientras localiza un lugar de excavación. Una vez que encuentre un lugar, aparecerá en el mapa. Los jugadores tendrán que proceder a la localización para encontrar a una excavadora cavando en busca de artefactos. La excavadora requiere defensa del fuego enemigo y 100 segundos para realizar su trabajo. Una vez que se ha completado con éxito su tarea, todos los jugadores recibirán una recompensa al azar, junto con una pequeña cantidad de Criótica. Además, el punto de extracción de la misión se dará a conocer después de que el primer artefacto de la misión se haya excavado con éxito. Tanto el escáner como la excavadora requieren de energía para mantenerlos en funcionamiento. Su energía puede ser repuesta con células de energía que son proporcionadas al matar al enemigo. Cada una de estas células reponen el 20% de energía. Una vez que la excavadora descubra un artefacto, podrás elegir extraerlo de la operación o esperar a otro escáner para repetir el proceso. Ubicación Notas *Los escáneres se detendrán si ya han descubierto tres sitios de excavación, incluso si no tienen la energía suficiente para funcionar. **El escáner no aceptará una célula de energía si no está en funcionamiento. *A diferencia de las excavadoras, el escáner es invulnerable y solo requiere de energía. *Las excavadoras no pueden regenerar su salud ni reponer sus escudos si ya han bajado a 0. El escudo se puede reponer al llevarles una célula de energía o al usar el poder Polarizar de Mag y/o la Bendición de Trinity. La salud de las excavadoras se pueden restaurar mediante el uso de un Warframe equipado con el Aura de Rejuvenecimiento y/o el uso de Bendición de Trinity. *Excavación es el único modo de juego en donde se puede obtener Crióticas. Errores *A veces, cuando recoges una célula de energía, tu personaje se quedará atascado, incapaz de disparar o moverse. **El uso de revivir parece ser el único que puede solucionar este error. Historial de actualizaciones *Excavation used to use the base node for enemy count scaling, now difficulty properly scales alongside current enemy level - meaning that the higher the enemy level, the more simultaneous enemies you’ll have to face! *Fixed auto-dropping the Excavation Power Cell when picking up Primary Ammo with only a Primary weapon equipped. *Fixed towards enemies pursuing the cold, dead corpses of players in Excavation missions. *Non-Endless Survival/Excavation/etc missions (i.e. Alerts, Sorties, Syndicate dailies, etc) now disable individual extraction as it leads to unnecessary Host migrations ;Individual Extraction - Non-Wave Endless! You are now able to extract from Survival, Excavation, and Defection missions independent of your squad. *Once the 'mission complete' interval is met, players can head to extraction any time they choose (i.e 5 minutes for Survival). *Any player at extraction triggers a countdown timer. *If all players leave the extraction zone, the countdown timer is cancelled. *When the timer is up, the extraction ship arrives and any players in the extraction zone leave. *Anyone still playing can extract later any time they choose. *Excavation UI displays 'Power: FULL' when the Excavator no longer needs more Power Cells to run to completion. *All Lotus transmissions will appear on the right side of the screen as to not obscure the Excavation UI. *Added a subtle blue Shield charge FX (similar to Warframe Shield charge FX) to the Excavator when its Shields are recharged by a Power Cell. ;Excavation Objective UI Changes In the simplest of terms, UI for Excavation missions has been cleaned up and simplified! *Endless Excavation missions now display ‘Digs Completed’ instead of ‘Total Cryotic Excavated’. The number of ‘Digs Completed’ is what counts towards the tiered Rewards in the Endless modes, and this change saves you some mental math! **You can still see the total Cryotic Excavated on the Mission Progress screen. ;Invasion Changes With the precedent already set from Fissure missions for rewarding per normal endless cycle, Invasions felt strenuous due to their lengthy mission completion requirements. Considering there are other “faster” mission types available to get your reward and get out, it was time to cut back a bit on the way 'endless' variants work within the system. As a result, the following mission completion requirements have been scaled back: *Excavation from 1000 Cryotic to 500 Cryotic. ;Excavation Mission Changes *The Excavation scanner has been removed from the Mission instead giving 3 dig sites at once. *Dig sites will appear in an order that gives players a reasonable tour through the map starting at the closest dig site. *Added a small ramp-up to the spawns so that players don't get jumped right away when entering the Mission. *Introducida en la Operación: Frente criótico. }} en:Excavation Categoría:Actualización 14 Categoría:Misión